


A Study In Melody

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki loves every chance she gets to hear her girlfriend sing.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Study In Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Last story of the year/decade!
> 
> Note: Toni doesn't really work for me as a name, I'm going with Tori instead.
> 
> For the I4 of frostiron bingo: Band AU
> 
> If this finds you in 2020, happy new year 💖

It’s rare for Loki to be surprised and yet. She caught a cold and couldn't sing with her band, and Tori accepted when she asked her to replace her. She rarely did, but Tori possessed a voice that could deliver emotion most raw and powerful, and made her fall in love even more every time she listened to her song.

Tori didn't like love songs the way Loki did, and yet here she was, singing a love song Loki wrote. A song Loki wrote for her, and she knows it.

There's love in her eyes with every word she sings.


End file.
